I'm in Miami Genetically Engineered Bird Kid!
by XxAngelWithWingsxX
Summary: Dedicated to Iceman10109 for his birthday! Humor, slight Fax. Read and review! Slight language.


**Hey guys! This little one shot is dedicated to Iceman10109 because it's his birthday today! Happy birthday my dear little peice of bacon! I don't know where I would be without your support and encouragement and awesome sense of humor! Have an Awesome- tastic birthday and best luck in life! :)**

**Anyways, this is just a little humor oneshot about Iggy and his lessons. You probably have no idea what I mean. READ ON and you'll find out. Totally random. And totally awesome.**

**The songs belongs to Lady Gaga and LMFAO, and Justin Timberlake. Oh yeah.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own the songs (boo)or the Maximum Ride plot. I own nada(which means nothing in....foreign)**

**Ok I admit I totally stole that little punch line back there from one of the hundreds of stories I have read, so I don't own that either!**

**Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

"Max! Can I go outside and play?" Gazzy called.

"Sure, but be careful. I'll come out too once I get the laundry done." I gestured to the basket I was holding.

Gazzy plugged his nose and said, "Fang and Iggy being men again?"

"Yeah…"

He walked off and I continued on my way to the laundry room.

I passed Nudge and Angel's room and heard them singing loudly,

"I'll get him hot! Show him what I got!"

"Nudge! Angel!" I said, bursting into the room.

"Oh, hey Max! Look what Iggy taught us!"

They began singing Poker face again and pole dancing on the bed.

"Guys stop that! That is disgusting and sexist having women dancing like that! Don't ever do it again!"

They nodded and I dropped the basket to parade downstairs.

"IGGY! Come down here THIS instant!" I yelled. Oh, was he going to get it.

Hesitant footsteps came down the stairs while I stood there with my arms crossed.

"Y-Yeah Max?" he asked. He stood on the bottom step, not wanting to come within my hitting range.

"Well, I was going to do the laundry today when I passed Angel and Nudge's room. And they were singing a song. That you taught them."

Iggy sort of tightened up at that, like he was expecting something else, but got something worse.

"Oh, y-yeah, that…" he mumbled.

"Can you please sing that song for me? Oh wait, hold on. FANG!" I screamed. The more people to witness this the better.

Fang came walking in with his hands in his pockets a few moments later.

"Iggy is going to sing a song for us."

His lips twitched as I motioned for Iggy to begin. He shot me a death glare then opened his mouth wide, knowing it was no use disobeying me.

"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me I love it  
Love game and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got,"

"T-that's enough…." I managed in between chuckles. Fang was laughing, his voice ringing like bells. In between Iggy's singing, the rest of the Flock had come in and was laughing at him too.

He stopped singing and his face was cherry red. Served him right for teaching the kids that song. Then I remembered the other thing he had taught them.

"Now Iggy, I want you to pole dance. I believe that you are excellent in that area too, seeing as you took it upon yourself to teach the girls…"

Iggy blushed even redder but soon a smile covered his face.

He got on top of the couch and began showing off his stuff. He danced around and I almost had the desire to put him in a bikini and sell him to some stripper's club.

In the middle of this performance, Iggy burst into Justin Timberlake's "I'm bringing sexy back,"

By the end of his performance, everyone was rolling on the floor laughing, and then I said to him,

"No more dancing or singing lessons,"

He nodded, and I stared into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. He broke under my gaze and darted away.

Fang and I walked back into the living room still laughing.

"Ah, well at least that problem was taken care of," Fang said.

"Yeah…" I looked at him softly and cradled his face in my hand. I was about to lean in when Nudge and Angel came into the room screaming,

"I'm in Miami bitch!"

I stared stunned for a little while, then:

"IGGY!"

* * *

**How did you guys like it? This idea just sort of came to me…. at like four in the morning when I was fussing over what to write for Iceman's birthday. I think it came out pretty good even though it was rushed. Happy birthday once again!**

**And remember: The world will never have a lack of lazy spiders. Or marshmallows singing in gardens.**

**Review, and wish Iceman10109 happy birthday! And review!**

**Macarena time!**

**~A.W.W**


End file.
